It is known how to capture an image of a three-dimensional entity with the help of an optical sensor. Nevertheless, the Applicant has found that it is difficult to determine whether the captured image was indeed taken by actually positioning the optical sensor to face the three-dimensional entity. Patent document US2007/226509A1 discloses methods for authenticating a person.